


Оставленная

by fandom OE Yuh 2020 (fandom_aeternaiuh_2020)



Series: Визуал высокого рейтинга, талигойский юг [5]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Love, Mythology - Freeform, Original Mythology, Other, Romance, Tentacle Sex, Xenomorphs (Alien), Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_aeternaiuh_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20Yuh%202020
Summary: Инстаграм автораПо легенде, Унд был вынужден оставить возлюбленную, потому что она не могла подарить ему наследника.Возможно, дело было все же не в ней...
Series: Визуал высокого рейтинга, талигойский юг [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904323
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	Оставленная

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/3e/1e/FZgg1K1u_o.jpg)


End file.
